Friends, Enemies, or Lovers?
by xXBiteMeXx17
Summary: k this story is about you and seto kaiba... thats pretty much the main part of it
1. Chapter 1

k here we go with you: your name is Risha you are 17 years old. you were born on april 8th. you have brown/red eyes which i will explain later you are very beautiful, you have a body that girls would kill for. you love to sing, dance, cook, and play your guitar. you whole family died on your 11th birthday. you were really sad because your brother max and scotty died too and they meant the most to have scars on your wrist because you cut yourself but you are still a very kind and gentle person, you love kids. you have black hair with alittle bit of dark brown in it an yes it is natural hair. you have long beautiful hair and you have two thick short pieces of hair that hangs to the side of your face and covers half of your eyes or sometimes only one of the peices of hair covers one of your eyes but ethire way boys say you look really cute. you were the only one in your family with dark hair and dark eyes. eveyone else had white hair and blue eyes. and thats pretty much it for who you are...read the frist ch. of this story when it comes out!


	2. Chapter 2

there will be alot of singing and song lyrics in here but im too lazy to make them up myself so i'll use the lyrics and songs from other bands and just pretend the are yours and i will write down the names of the people who wrote them that way you guys will know what song im talking about and i wont get in trouble for copy writing. ^_^  
QS: ~~~6 years ago 1:30a.m.~~~  
You: "man! do i love chocolate!" you say this in a loud whisper as you snuck downstairs to your mother's not so secret stash of sweets for a late night snack. you couldn't sleep because your whole family was comming here for your birthday. not only that but your older brother max said that he has an extra special present for you. your brother was 5 years older than you but he was always your best friend. nicky is the same age as max, and max's other best friend besides you, and was there when you were born. nicky kept braging about you saying how cute you were and how you would look when you were older.  
you always had this weird feeling everytime you were around nicky even though alot of people said he was the most comfortable person to be around but still you couldn't help but feel something strange between you and nicky like there was something about him that made you feel alittle disturbed. maybe it was because you felt as if he was flirting with you for as long as you can remember, like he would twirl your hair, stare at you alot but in like a flirting way, wink at you... but still that was a feeling that could be easily ignored. you were going through your fridge to find something to drink cuz the chocolate made your mouth dry. you came across your mother's famous lemonade that you just can't get enough of. as you gulped the lemonade down you heard faint music comming from the basement. you tip toed slowly towards the door to the basement/recording studio. the door was lock. you pressed your ear against the door to see if you can hear anything through the sound proof walls. you could only hear faint music and nothing more. it didnt help that you could hear the faint music because you couldnt makeout the music or the lryics as your brother and nicky worked on a song in there. you decided that all that chocolate and lemonade made you really tired plus it was 1:50am so you decided to go to bed now.  
~~~Max's Pov~~~ (this is the part of the story when you are a different character.)  
You: "man nicky! this song sounds great! i hope risha will like it." as you finish the song you made for you little sister.  
Nicky: "yeah dude. this song discribes your sis perfectly!" as he handed you the song lryic sheet.  
Max: "hey man it might be best if you keep this music sheet with you to make sure that risha doesn't find it."  
Nicky: "k whatever you say."nicky said with a shrug as he folded the music sheet and put it in his bag.  
"hey max, you sure you want to give risha you guitar? its your most prized posession."  
You: "yeah im sure, risha has just mastered the guitar last week and she needs a guitar of her own, plus i have another one and shes my little sis."  
Nicky: "k whatever man."  
You: "is that all you can say tonight?"  
Nicky: "dude, its late at night and we worked all day to finish this song for your sister. i am worn out!" said yelled in a sorta tired tone.  
You: "yeah i know what you mean im tired too. so i'll see you at risha's party tomorrow night?"  
Nicky: "sorry man i would but i've got things to do." nicky said half smiling.  
You: "i see."  
Nicky: "tell you sister i said happy birthday."  
You: "k i will... hey wait you still have the music sheet with you."  
Nicky: "yeah you told me to keep it with me."  
You: "yeah but your not gonna be at the party tomorrow night."  
Nicky: "i know i'll drop it off right before you guys leave."  
You: "alright. later dude"  
Nicky: "later." nicky walked right out the door and to his house next door. once when nicky left you got out another of risha's birthday present you were gonna give her. you worked on it for 2 years and now it was finally finished. red and black heart shaped locket with a picture of you, risha and your baby brother scotty who looked just like you. white haired light blue eyes with specks of yellow and green, and pale white skin. risha was different. she had black/dark brown hair, soft gentle dark brown eyes with specks of black, and alittle bit of taned white skin but not that much tan. no one ever figured out why she was like that. some of the family members called her the black sheep. not cuz she was bad or anything, it was because she was different from her white haired family. in the picture that was in the locket max was giving you bunny ears and you were just doing a peace sign while scotty was struggling to put bunny ears on risha too.  
you smiled at the picture of you guys and the locket you made yourself with a real bloodstone in the center in the shape of a heart, and around it was a black heart shaped border with silver swirls on it. *yawn* you looked at the clock on the table. it said 2:30am.  
You: "man it's late. i think i'll go to bed." (alright everyone take a break cuz the exciting part is comming up soon! but until then take a look at the pics of your family and nicky.)  
(your little brother Scotty 5 years younger than you *risha* but he has blue eyes)  
(your father Eric age 38)  
(your brother Max age 16 at this time)  
(your mother Aurora age 34)  
(family friend Nicky age 16 at this time)  
(here you are...just so no one is confused you have dark brown/black hair and brown eyes) ~~~alright back to the story~~~  
~~~6:30pm still in Max's Pov~~~'wheres nicky?!?!?' you thought 'hes supose to be here with rishas song'  
Dad: "MAX! common we dont want to be late for your sisters party!" its obvious you couldnt wait around for nicky anymore so you decided to give your sister her first present now.  
Risha: "wow max! this is your favorite guitar...and your giving it to me?"  
You: "yeah little sis. you deserve it."  
Risha: "thanx max, your the best."  
you guys hugged eachother really tight.  
Max: "alright enough love its time to PARTY!!!!"  
Risha: "yeah! lets go!" risha said skipping out the door.

~~~Risha's Pov~~~ while you and your family were waiting for the limo, yes a limo, to arrive to take you guys to the party you could't help but feel that something was missing...  
You: "SCOTTY!!!"  
Mom, Dad, and Max: "what?" your whole family said in unison.  
You: "we forgot scotty!" you rushed back into the house. you serched high and low for him until you came across the towel closet down the hall right next to your room. you heard muffled cries comming from there. when you opened the door you saw scotty curled up in a corner crying.  
You: "hey scotty, why are you crying? you said as you slowly walked up to him.  
Scotty: "im crying because i dont want to go to your party!!!!" he said barely yelling  
You: "why?"  
Scotty: "cuz this will be just another year were you completly ignore me and hang out with max all day."  
You: "what are you talking about?"  
Scotty: "my god!!! you dont get it! ive always wanted to hang out with you but you ignore me and hang out with max! im sick of it!!! so whats the point of me going tonight you just gonna hang out with max!"  
You: "scotty i had no idea that i haven't been paying that much attention to you im really sorry."  
Scotty: *silence*  
You: "tell you what hows about i promise to spend way more time with you from now on?"  
Scotty: "promise?"  
You: "i promise... and to prove it we'll start right now! Lets go to the party!"  
as you said this you grabed scotty's hand and pulled him out of the closet. he seemed happier now. before you guys could reach the front door scotty pulled to back for a moment. he pulled you into a tight hug. and then he said,  
Scotty: "thank you." this put a smile on you face and you hugged him you guys finally got outside the limo had already arrived to take you guys to the party. once you guys finally arrived to the party everyone was already there and you automaticaly stand out.  
cousin: "hey the black sheep is here!"  
'great, i still have that nickname' you tought. the party was an outdoor party with BBQ, dancing, presents as tall as mt. everest, and very pretty decorative lights all around in every color you can imagine. you talked to as many reletives as you could to try and get reaquanted with them. scotty was still clinging to your side cuz he was very shy. soon enough while you were in the middle of dancing with scotty a huge cake rolled in. everyone started singing happy birthday.  
Mom: "now make a wish and blow out the candles." your dad was standin next to her with a camera. 'man! i hate getting my picture taken' you thought.  
you were getting ready to blow out the candles. 'i wish to posess the red eyes black dragon for my deck' you thought as you blew out the candles. it has always been you dream to posess one, you love that dragon to death ever since you can remember. as soon as everyone was done devouring the cake it was time to open presents. you liked all of the presents. especially the locket max gave you. you absolutly loved made a promise to yourself that you will wear it forever. next was scotty's present. it was small, you wondered what could be in there. you slowly opened it and you were amazed at what you saw. it...it... was the... red eyes black dragon card!!!! you couldn't beleive it. your wish came true!!! you hugged scotty sooo tight that he screamed out of pain.  
Scotty: "the truth is that max got you this card but he said that he had enough presents to give you so he let me put my name on this card... but i gave him the idea to get the card for you" scotty was half blushing half smiling as he said this. max was doing the same and you hugged them both again. this was the best birthday you ever had!  
(alright everyone take a breather, the really exciting part is comming up)

(k back to the story)  
(12:30pm)  
~~~Max's pov~~~ 'i cant believe that nicky never came to return the lyrics to rishas song...he knows that i dont remember songs after only one night' you thought alittle upset.  
~~~Risha's Pov~~~ soon enough the party was over and everyone of your family members piled into the extermly huge and fun limo. everyone was having fun. the older members were drinking laughing and having a good time. the teens were talking and laughing some were dancing to the stero turned up really high. and the younger kids were playing mini games like sweet and sour (but it was night time and the windows were tinted so pretty much everyone they waved at was sour)the licens plate game and a bunch of others. you were talking to nicky and max both as they sat ethire side of you. sunddenly you, max and scotty noticed that the the limo was driving alittle over the speed limit and kept going faster. but everyone was ethire too drunk, too cought up in their conversations, or in their game to notice. but once the speed of the limo reached 100mph everyone really noticed and started getting scared. alot of them started screaming. your older cousin about 18 went up to the drivers seat to find out what was going on. the sunddenly everyone heard a creepy laugh as your cousin's head somehow got chopped off. blood was speuing out of his neck as his head flew to your aunts lap and his body collapsed onto the floor while blood still comming out of it. your aunt screamed really loud as did everyone else. the limo kept going faster and faster. both max and scotty hugged on to you really tight you didnt know why they did this but it made you feel alittle safe and you stopped screaming and closed your eyes really tight as everyone else was screaming but max and scotty were too caught up in holding on to you to even think about screaming.  
the limo crashed in to a very large tree in a very bad and deserted part of town. you slowly opened your eyes the only thing you can remember was hearing a big crash that made you fall right out of you seat but you felt more pushed out of your seat then fallen out of it but even so your black beautiful "V" neck dress was singed from the fire and the partly burned dress also burned parts of you legs. the limo was on fire. the fire started at the front of the limo and went all around you. your vision was still alittle blurry but you could tell that all of your family members were still in their seats. some dead right from the impact of the crash but the fire only reached all around you as seats were and everyone was still in their seats. everywhere you turned you saw you every member of your family being burnded. your mother, father, cousins, aunts, uncles, grand parents, and then you saw your brothers bodies being burned. you were crying as you saw this. in unison, scotty and max said,  
Scotty and Max: "risha we will forever love you... good-bye sister."  
''good-bye' rrr! i hate that word sooooo much.' you thought, but as you were still kneeled on to the floor crying, slowly you mouthed out the word 'bye' back to your brothers. soon your brothers faces were taken by the flames were everyone elses. but unlike the rest of your family, max and scotty weren't screaming...they were smiling as their bodies were taken by the fire. soon the fire truned into ashes but what was really strange was that the fire never touched you. then you realized something... your brothers hugged you to save you from the impact that was obviously going to happen then when they saw the fire they pushed you out of they way. it all made sense. but the weird thing was how did they know that if they pushed me out of the seat the fire wouldn't touched me?  
you: "WHY!?!? why didnt the fire take me like it did with my family?!?!?!"  
???: "because your stonger than the rest of you family. every member of your family knew that. ever since the day you were born there was just something about you that was different."  
you heard a mysterious dark voice say this. but you didnt know where it was comming from.  
You: "who are you?!?! Who is speaking?!?!?! and how do you know that i am stronger? even i didnt know that!  
you franticly look around to see where the voice was comming from.  
???: "i know all about you."  
the mysterious stranger appeared right behind you. his red evil eyes beaming staright out of the darkness. you quickly looked right behind you with a shocked look on your face.  
the dark figure slowly came into the light of the limo, were the parts werent burned.  
???: "my my... you have grown so much." he said in an eirie but lingering tone that made him sound so gental when you can clearly tell he wasnt.  
You: "who... who are you?" you asked half scared but still wanting to know who this person or thing was.  
???: "what. you already forgot me?" he said in that same tone again that made you hang on his every word. "i was there the day you were born... twice."  
You: "explain yourself!" you said in a loud harsh tone not caring what he would do to you anymore.  
???: "you'll understand soon little one."  
'what is he talking about' you thought 'and what does he mean being there when i was born twice??? and how does this all relate to my family's death??? none of this makes sense, but what i do know is that this 'thing' has the answers!'  
You: "who are you?!?!?! i will not ask again!"as you said this in a blink of an eye the 'thing' quickly went right behind you and grabed the back of your neck pretty hard, making you grind your teeth and kneel down in pain while he was still holding on to your when you finally relaxed the 'thing' cradled your head with one arm then he put his other arm around your waist as he knelt down.  
???: "my name is not important if you cant remember it, but what i am is a... vampire." as he said this you wanted to run you wanted to get away from him, but you couldnt it was as if you were paralized as you looked into his eyes and his face, long dark blue hair tied into a ponytail with hair dangling in his pale white face, is lingering yellow eyes that look so serious but just a hint of gentleness, which is expected with a vampire. he looked just like this:

all you could do was just look into those eyes, you could not look away as hard as you tried, your face just stayed the same, eyes only half opened and your mouth only only partly opened. scratches and cuts everywhere on you. but even as you brain was tellin you to move, to run...far away from this vampire, but you just couldnt all you could do was just stare at him with your gentle, tired stare.  
??? (vampire): "my, my... what lovely veins you have," he said gentaly caressing the veins on your neck. "its so tempting to sink my teeth into it...and you know what...i think i will... but before i do i think i should tell you something..." he leaned into your ear and whispered, "i killed your family, because i want you to be alone... without anyone interfering with my plans."  
'ugh damn bastard!' you thought but you couldnt say anything. no words came from your mouth. you couldnt even move your mouth.  
???: "that is why i will turn you into a vampire as well. when you are older i will kill you, but... i will give you a chance to defeat me as well but no matter what when we are battling you will die. i have been waiting to kill you for 5000 years, to get my revenge, waiting for you to return... you defeted me once in the past but you didnt kill me. you were the only challege i have ever had in my 6000 years of living and i want that battle again! this will be our final battle. you will die even if you are stronger than you were in the past. ethire way i will have that battle i had in the past with you and i will get rid of the biggest threat to me and for me to ruling this planet and killing every human being. you were the only one who had the power to defeat me. i know that before you were only able to nearly kill me as i almost did with you. you dont know when or where the battle will be but it will be during the pharaoh's final battle. you will only be a vampire at night or if you are in a place with now light whatsoever but by day you will be human only in the light." as he said this he tilted your head so that the veins of your neck are showing, all you could do was just close your eyes as you could obviously do nothing to protect yourself. the vampire flashed is fangs just before he plunged them into your neck. you felt a sharp pain on the side of your neckwhich made your face cringe in pain but it soon subsided as your mind and body was washed over by something that made your heart stop for a breif moment but then start up again. it made you feel really good, but you knew you couldnt feel that, this vampire was going to do something. you had to keep your mind together no matter how bad the pain was or how good it felt when he was putting you under mind controll. its a lose lose situation now.  
his power was too great for you to stay awake slowly you closed your eyes. as the pain subsided once more and you went off into your own world.  
you slowly opened your eyes and saw that you you were back at you birthday party, seeing everyone of your family having a good time but most importantly they were alive. you were sitting at a decorated table with your head down. you were seating alittle because of the dream you had. 'was it a dream? it felt so real. but so does this, it has to be a dream, there are no such thing as vampires. might as well enjoy the party now.' you thought as you smiled happily and relieved. as you got up from the table but as you did the senery cracked like a mirror and the peices fell away. everything was black. you were shocked, franticly looking around, then you saw all of your family members on fire screaming while max and scotty wee just saying good bye and smiling as the fire consumed them. you wanted to move couldnt all you could do was watch your so called 'dream' come true once again. you fell to your knees with your shocked look on your face as tears rolled down from your eyes. then you felt a hand on you shoulder. as you turned around you saw the had a soft, warm smile as he rubbed your back reassuringly.  
??? (vampire) : "you know what you must do to get your revenge..." you slowly nodded your head saying that you accept his offer to turn you into a vampire. he smiled and then everything went black. you woke up from the mind control. the vampire was still bitting on your neck but you didnt feel any pain any more. your eyes slowly turned red, and they were filled with rage as you turned from the warm hearted girl you once were into a cold hearted vampire. but even so you were still crying from what you lost, you guess you weren't totally cold hearted after all if you were able to still cry over what you lost. your life from now on will be from a warm-hearted girl by day and by night or in the dark you will be a cold hearted vampire.  
the vampire let go of your neck. it was still bleeding a bit but you didnt notice. you tried to stand up then you saw your vampire 'friend' once more before he disappeared in a blink of an eye with an evil cackle. just as soon as he left the limo exploded! you were trown right out with your dress being singed even more. as you were thrown your body hit the window of an old rundown bar. you went straight throw the window and you rolled on to the dusty floor with broken glass and beer bottles on it. you cured up it to a ball from the pain. you head, back, arms, and legs were all bleeding. there was a huge slit running up from the inside of you left leg from an old beer shattered beer bottle. but as you being a vampire you heal quickly. even so with cuts as deep as the one on your leg will leave a scar but everywhere else on your body would the cut would not leave a scar cuz they wern't deep enough. even so the cut on your leg will not have a totally visable scar it will be barley visable. as your wounds quickly healed you stared crying once when you didnt see your reflection in the old dusty mirror of the bar. the only thing your could see were your pericing blood red eyes with tears dripping from them. then you pushed your tounge against the front of you teeth. you can feel your sharp fangs right there wich made you cry even more, knowing that you will never be the same again. you couldnt stand it! you grabed a huge sharp piece of a broken beer bottle on the old dusty floor and then you cut so many deep slits across your left forarm. you were making sure that when they heled they would leave scars like the one on your leg. you slowly got up and walked out of the bar with the piece of the sharp broken beer bottle piece to make even more deep painful slits once when you old was healed, on your way back home, still crying.


	3. Chapter 3

QS:as you walked down the abandoned old town still crying. you got tired of making slits on your wrist. in fact is made you kinda thirsty...thirsty for blood. 'NO! i cant! i wont fall into this vampire power and suck the blood out of everyone! i just cant!' you thought. you kept saying this in your head over and over again until you couldn't take it anymore. you needed blood and you need it now. soon your vampire instincs started to kick in. your eyes glowed bright red cuz you are raged with want and desire for human blood. you tried drinking your own blood from your bleeding wrist but that only made you want another persons blood all the more. your half vampire and half human blood did not quench your thirst at all. but you were still resisting your vampire self, trying not to give into it, make yourself believe that you are not a vampire. but soon you past out right on the sidewalk near a dark ally for not filling your vampire needs. the last thing you saw was just dark shadowy figures comming near you before you just past out.  
you woke up in a dark place where everything was just black and grey. nothing more, you didnt know where you were or how you got here at all. your tounge went up against the front of you teeth just to see if your fangs were still there, they werent, you were human in here which made you feel alittle better. suddenly you started seeing your family and yourself when you were first born, and their facial expressions were confusing you cuz they seemed scared of you; you alittle baby and their afraid of you, this left alot of questions in your mind: 'where am i? why were they afraid of me? why weren't they afraid of me when i was older? i dont understand this at all!!!' you thought. then your scared famliy disappeared next you saw yourself still a baby and your family just stuck you in the basement and locking the door. it seemed as though they wanted nothing to do with you. just then your brother max slowly opened the door and came in. he walked up right next to you and said  
Max: "you do look exactally like her... you have to be her, theres no doubting it you are most definetally her..."  
'does he mean that i look like my ansestor that the vampire said he tried to kill but failed... he has to mean her, but im not her... am i?'  
Max: "but im the only one who doesnt think that she was evil, i know that risha was a good person... and didnt kill her sister and her lover... i know she didnt, i can feel it but no one in my family will believe me... so i guess....."  
Dad: "MAX!!! what are you doing here?!?!" your father was holding a gun  
Max: "i should be asking you that... what are you doing here... and with a gun?!?!"  
Dad: "i am gonna get rid of our family's problem once and for all! she is risha and she killed her sister and her lover... she must die before she can kill us... and besides she is way too different from us, she doesnt have white hair, blue eyes, pale skin...she is exactally like risha... and i know she will kill us one day. shes a murderer son... and she deseveres the same fate as a muderer...DEATH!"  
'my dad was trying to kill me? did i really kill my sister and lover in a past life? the only thing that makes sense is how i got my name... i got it from her'  
you couldnt hear you brother or you father's voice anymore but you did see their lips moving still yelling at eachother, your brother trying to defend you while your father was trying to kill you. then your father shot the gun and your brother went right in front of it taking the bullet in to his left arm. you father dropped the gun and ran to his side, the last thing he said was...  
Dad: "if... risha means that much to you... then we'll take care of her."  
Max: "thank you."  
then they both walked out of the room with you in your brothers arm and your father helping your brother up the stairs.  
then the scene went black and now you are back in the black and grey place again. you started crying because not only were you forced to see your family again but you found out that the only ones who really cared about were max and scotty cosidering scotty said that he really looks up to you. now theres another flashback you have never seen before...it was a week before your birthday... it was scotty he was watching you pratice your kung fu style. but he was hiding. then he was watching you doing gymnastics, then later afterwards he saw you practicing you guitar slowly becomming a pro at everthing you do. then he saw you sighing at your duel monsters deck...  
You: "i would give anything for a red eyes black dragon card..."  
Scotty: "hmm... this gives me an idea..." he said quietly to himself with a smirk and ran off. "this is the only way to get my big sis to notice me."  
once again your back in your black and grey room again. you fell to your knees and cired even harder. then you looked up and saw the vampire who took away your family. your eyes grew angry. they were filled with rage and hate. you ran up to him and punched him as hard as you could. he started breaking. then broke into soo many pieces like a mirror. you fell down crying again then you felt a hand pat you on the back reassuringly. you turned to see who it was.  
you saw someone looking alot like you but her face was a bandaged up, and only one of her eyes was showing and it was a glowing blood red color, the same color as your eyes were when you are in you vampire state. you noticed that she was the other you because of her eyes, her voice, and the fact she was the same height as you.  
the other you: "theres no need to cry... if you accept the fact that your half vampire... i can help you kill everyone that made your life a living hell. even the ones you dont like, who threaten your life, or threaten the people you care about... i can kill them all. all you have to do is just reach out and grab my hand." she said this in a soft but evil tone in her voice while stading up, while you're still kneeling down on the black and grey floor. the other you extended her hand and you nodded accepting her offer to change you. once when you touched her hand, the bandages fell away from her face and then you saw her. big bright red eyes and one really evil smirk. at that moment everything went black... you were waking up at this point.  
??? #1: "hey dude, whats this bitch doing sleeping on our property?"  
???#2:" i dont know but cuz shes on our property, that makes her ours... we can do whatever we want to her."  
???#3: "then lets do it! i could use a stress reliever... and a new pet. *wink* *wink*"  
these goons started kicking you and punching you while you slowly woke up... you didnt notice what they were doing to you at all... you could barely even feel their punches or kicks.  
???#1: "alright, now that you broke her in... its time for the real fun to begin!"  
???#2&3:"yeah!!!!"  
you slowly got up to you feet when you finally woke up, not completly awake but enough to put you on your feet. your back was facing the goons. your head was facing to the ground and your eyes were still closed.  
???#2: "hey bitch! get back down or else we'll put the pain on you some more!"  
you brought up your head to look straight ahead. you slowly opened you eyes. they were glowing bright red. when you turned around the goons were in shock when they saw your eyes.  
???#3: "this is no normal girl... is she?  
???#1: "normal or not i think i can take her!" he charged right at you. you lifted your arm half way just bleow your chest you pulled your arm back and out came a blade from your arm. you slit, cut and tore up the goon. you did the same with the other as well. when they tried to escape you got ahold of their minds to make them stay put while you tore them up. when they both died the blade went back inside you arm. you drank their blood, every last drop that didnt hit the ground you consumed.  
you: "i'll slaughter you... every last damn one of you." you grabed the broken beer bottle peice. you started walking down the side walk again still cutting you wrist  
until you reached home.


	4. Chapter 4

you finally reached home. you opened the door and walked inside. it was pitch black inside but you can see perfectly in the dark. you turned on the lights inside the house even though you can already see in the dark, you just wanted to feel alittle bit like yourself like nothing has changed. just as you turned on the light you started feeling pain from the lights hitting you. it was slowly killing you! you slowly reached over to the light switch in pain and turned off the lights. the lights went off and you fell to the floor trying to regain your stregnth. 'i guess only the sun can turn me back to human' you were really tired so you were about to go to bed in your room, since your only half vampire you can still sleep in beds, as you were walking towards the stairs you triped over something. you saw that it was the guitar max gave you for you birthday. you didnt cry this time and you didnt know why, you didnt feel anything when you looked around and saw that everything reminded you of them... you felt... numb; and you didnt know why. you decided not to question it right now cuz you were realy tired. you grabed the guitar and went to your room and slept.  
Next Morning: you woke up to a door bell. it was noon, you slowly got out of bed and went to the door. you opened the door and saw nicky.  
Nicky: "hey risha!... where is everyone? and what... what happend to you?! why is you dress burned and theres blood on it and... and... what have you been doing to your wrist?!?!?!"  
you just stood there with a blank star thinking of how to explain this to him. 'should i tell him everything? i know i should cuz he is like family but should i tell him about me becomming a vampire? what to do? what to do?!?!"  
Nicky: "what happend!!!"  
you let out a sigh as you decided to tell him everything even about your family dying but you left out the fact that you are now half vampire cuz you didnt know how nicky would take it. you started crying while you were telling him te story. when you were done your hands covered your eyes, nicky he pulled you into a hug.  
Nicky: "i promise we will get through this till the end. nothing like that will ever happen to you again." you held on tightly to his shirt still crying. just then nicky saw the slits on you writs as you were trying to pull away from him. just as you did nicky slapped you hard enough to leave a red hand print on your left cheek.  
Nicky: "what the hell were you thinking!?!?! cutting yourself... you know how i feel about stupid people like cutters! and now your trying to be one of them?!? stupid bitch! dont ever let me catch you cutting yourself ever again got that!?!  
You: *silently nods while starting to crying again*  
'now i know for sure not to tell him that im half vampire.' you thought  
Nicky: "listen... sorry for blowing up like that but for you cutting is not the answer... i know you sufferd a great loss but cutting is not the answer..." *nickys voice trails off* 'theres more to it... if only i can trust you enough to tell you...' you thought as you looked down to the floor. nicky just then grabbed you by the hand and told you to get your stuff cuz your moving in with him.


End file.
